Fire in the Shade
by Thess
Summary: For over a decade, they are content to live fully through each other. Yet, the structure fractures, the agreement changes. Alucard x Integral.


Hellsing belongs to Kouta Hirano. This little PWP ficlet was inspired on the WIP work of rami (check her deviantart, scraps section). Dedicate to her. Thank you to lavinialavender for editing this.

**Fire in the Shade**

Her world is one of laws and tradition to uphold and follow, a world that has been shaped in the strict model of honour and duty. Humans create society and the rules to make it habitable. She is one of the leaders of her world. Every day, she must set an example.

Yet at night, when dark consumes the light that belongs to the human world, Integral Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing seeks absolute _freedom_ that isn't found there.

His world is one of chaos without boundaries, whims to do whatever he chooses, releasing his noisy sense of conscience, of everything constrictive. Monsters destroy the created society, breaking every rule to make it a hell. He is the one who rules his world. Every night, he must show his kindred how to act.

Yet at day, when the sunrays banish the darkness that belongs to the vampires, Alucard seeks the _order_ he lacks to give meaning to his existence.

They both carry a heavy burden together. She seeks his overwhelming power to protect the society humans have. He desires her iron control to destroy the world with more intensity and reason. But they never touch; light and darkness consume each other, for years they've known how dangerous it would be if they come too close.

For over a decade, they are content to live fully through each other. Yet, the structure fractures; the agreement _changes._

The night before, a war started. Destruction and protection don't make sense after it. Their roles aren't clear when the battle ends that morning after.

There is no absolute darkness and no pure light; only shadows of themselves and hunger for the very same thing when their worlds have almost been shattered.

_Fire._

When Seras leaves to check on the mercenaries, Alucard and Integral approach and, by midday, they are struggling with each other's clothing.

They stop when Seras comes to report. Integral issues an order to keep her away until tomorrow. Seras blushes, noticing the unbuttoned shirts collars and missing coats, but says nothing about it. After she goes, they continue with the rest of the buttons.

In the afternoon, vampire and human meet at the shade. Both are nude, but neither dare to touch yet. Her warm back leans on a wall - one of the few still standing. Her hair is like a beacon from the sun which is now covered by the clouds of smoke. His cold body is before her; his hair coils as black as the darkness that is gone with the flames.

They stare at each other: red and blue eyes hypnotised by the mystery they represent. Both made of fire. The element that cleanses and purifies evil; the very thing that reduces everything to ashes.

After ten long years they realize that all this time, they have sought each other and nothing else. What they have built will either endure or crumble.

The Master keeps her glasses of all the clothing articles she discarded. She wants to _see_ every detail of his body when she strokes the furthest corners of his flesh - she needs them to not become lost in his darkness.

The Servant, instead, opts to wear his gloves. He is going to thrust into her, cover her tanned skin with lips and teeth, but the thought of _touching_ her directly brings a chill of respect and fear – dark hands like his will burn quickly against her light.

The sun is setting when their mouths finally meet and they start moving in unison – light and dark; human and vampire; Master and Servant. She first hesitates, and he takes the advantage to brush his nose on her cheek ("Hooh. Don't be shy. Don't cover yourself, Master."). She demands next and he complies meekly ("How can I kiss you if you are so tall, servant? Fix yourself before we continue!"). Alucard kisses her breasts while his gloved hands spread her legs apart; Integral beckons him closer and breathes against his neck. Grinning, the servant laps at the drops of sweat running down his Master's forehead.

When he tickles her using the tendrils of his hair, she complains and frowns ("Alucard! I will order you bald if you continue."). He laughs and so does she until they kiss again, forgetting about humans and vampires, about the war and duty. There isn't an immeasurable past full of regrets or a grim future with more tears and deaths ahead. Just the present with two bodies joint between light and darkness, and wall to support them.

They break their kiss; Integral bites the nape of his neck while Alucard pushes inside her. She doesn't scream, instead she buries her nails in his back, so he too will _bleed_. The pain is fleeting and, after the madness endured hours before, very close to pleasure.

The temperature increases with each motion - with every throaty moan and muffled gasp, with the crescendo of murmurs and pants. It elevates until their bodies become fire in the shade.


End file.
